The Stolen Pegasus
by girlwonder113
Summary: Hi my name is Layla. I am the daughter of- oops spoilers! All you need to know is i'm a demi-god, the greek gods are real. This is my story. Yay.


Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the movie mentioned called Oliver Twist and I never will.

Hi my name is Layla.

I'm 12 years old. I live with my cousins, Max and Eliza, in New York's city's orphanage.

Yup that right, orphanage.

Me and my two cousins parents, died in a car crash when we were young.

My cousins are like my siblings, I care for them that much.

We live in a place with a mean caretaker, who wouldn't care less if we disappeared off the face of the

earth.

You know that movie "Oliver Twist"? If you don't, in that movie there's a dirty orphanage, where the

kids are very poorly treated, and the kids are fed gruel? Kind of like that, I'm not saying are caretaker,

Ms. Silva beats us with a mallet or anything were just…. neglected.

Strange and weird things seem to always happen in my life.

Like a few years ago a woman came by.

She said she wanted to adopt all three of us.

At first me and my cousin were ecstatic, that had never happened before.

You see, everyone who wants to adopt me and my cousins, they want to adopt only one of us.

Almost every time they want to adopt Max or Eliza, not me.

When I was little I was always disappointed, and thought something was wrong with me.

I got used to it by now though.

Whenever they did try to adopt one of us we all threw a temper tantrum.

Me and my cousins throw **very **convincing tantrums.

So we couldn't wait to meet this woman.

When we met her, well all of my enthusiasm dropped down dead.

Her eyes were black and had a cruel sparkle in them, and her hair was all wrapped up in a baseball cap,

and for some strange reason I heard hissing.

Something about her made my skin crawl.

When she looked at us, she looked at me and smiled, which looked more like a sneer.

I instinctively threw my arms around my younger cousins shielding them from view.

Ms. Silva didn't notice this exchange or didn't care.

"The papers are in order." Ms. Silva said and smiled, what she thought was sweetly.

It looked more like she was about to sneeze.

"Ah yes, I can't wait to bring the little, **darlings **home" the mysterious lady- actually I'll just call her…

Godzilla said.

Her voice sent chills up my spine.

It sounded rusty, like she didn't use it much.

I hugged my cousins closer and for once, they obliged.

Then my best friend burst into the room.

Before I go on, let me say a little about her.

Her name is Rose Elizabeth Cardinal.

She is a little older than me, by about two years.

She has brown, straight hair and blue eyes.

Her eyebrows were upturned and her eyes always had a glimmer of mischief in them.

Rose goes to the same public school me and all the other kids from the orphanage go to.

We are very close; she is like my older sister.

Even though she is my best friend, I have never been to her house or met her parents.

Rose comes to the orphanage a lot though, and hangs out with me and my cousins, they both call her

Rosy.

When she burst into the office though, I was kind of surprised.

Rose never came to the orphanage this late in the afternoon, it had to be nine o'clock.

"Hey miss! Someone is trying to break into your car!" she yelled straight at Godzilla, then she just raced

off.

"What!" Godzilla shrieked. As if on cue, a car alarm sounded from outside, and Godzilla narrowed her

eyes. "I'll be back tomorrow" she said. Ms. Silva looked confused. "I thought you wanted to adop-.""I

said I will come back and get them **tomorrow**."

Then she walked out.

Ms. Silva scowled and told us to go back to our bedroom.

Scared and confused, we walked back to the room, where all the orphanage kids slept.

After we all go into our pajamas and into our beds, I had one fleeting thought before i fell asleep.

' Why did Rose just happen to drop by, and see that the car was being taken?'

The next day there was no sign of Godzilla.

It was like she had just, disappeared.

I don't know what happened to her, but I was relieved that she was gone forever.

Well I guess fate wants to prove me wrong.


End file.
